


Australian Kisses/澳式热吻

by PandaEmland



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Oral Sex, Propositions, Shameless Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaEmland/pseuds/PandaEmland





	Australian Kisses/澳式热吻

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Australian Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308162) by [mer_maider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mer_maider/pseuds/mer_maider). 
  * Inspired by [Australian Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308162) by [mer_maider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mer_maider/pseuds/mer_maider). 



她应该躺在她的床上，而不是坐在两英尺外的书桌旁。她应该在被窝里，而不是盯着那些布满她字迹的老旧文件。她应该把眼镜摘下来，闭上眼睛。因为现在任何时候，黑爪都可能威胁这颗星球，而当队伍被召集去阻止他们的时候，她就只能摇摇晃晃的站起来，疲惫不堪。  
但美并不疲惫。显然，监测站没有一个人感到疲惫。月亮升起，基地悄无声息，氛围安宁。但大家似乎都难以入睡，都在找事情打发时间。而她选择用科学来消磨时光。  
她在监测站的房间并不奢华，但话说回来，也没人有总统套间那样的屋子。她有一个乱糟糟的衣柜，一个用来装武器的箱子，一张普通大小的床（不知怎的她每天早上都会铺好床铺）和一张摆满了她新旧研究的书桌。夜幕来临之时，只有她书桌上的台灯和床头周围布置好的装饰灯亮着，那场景看起来很和谐。它们散发出的光芒总是悬在她头顶，像一簇簇永不停歇地飘落着的雪花——她需要它们才能入睡。她擦了擦眼镜下的双眼，双手拄着脸颊。她并不疲惫，但真的非常无聊。她的笔记也不能像平常那样引起她的注意力了。  
房门传来一阵巨响，美跳进了椅子喊了一声——但那更像是一声尖叫。那巨响听起来就像是有入侵者试图用破城槌把那门击碎一样。但监测站的安保非常好，不可能允许这种事情发生。也许有人受伤了，但周围仍然十分安静。没有喊叫声，没有人呼唤她或者安琪拉。那敲门声响个不停，美急忙跑去开门。  
她高高扬起了头才能看到来客的脸。狂鼠冲她咧嘴大笑，他的假手仍然攥着拳，保持着敲门的姿势。  
“你好啊，美。”他开心地打招呼。  
等她的心跳渐渐缓和下来，她叹了口气，摇头问道：“你就不能用你那只更柔软一些的手吗？你很吵。”  
“呃，不。这毕竟是我的右手。你要告诉一个人他不能用自己的惯用手敲门吗？”  
她交叉双臂，抱紧自己的浅蓝色毛衣。她的臀部在舒适的牛仔短裤里勾勒出美妙的线条。“不，詹米森，你可以用惯用手。我现在更好奇为什么你的另一只手藏在身后。”  
他只是低下头，冲她眨了眨眼睛。美发誓他眨眼的动作制造出听得见的声响，就像在什么动画里一样。终于，在一番自我鼓励之后，他给她展示他带来的东西。“想着也许你想玩儿会牌。”  
她挑眉盯着他手中的牌，“安娜和杰西（译注：麦克雷的名字）每天晚上都玩儿牌，你怎么不去找他们玩儿呢？”  
“那两个傻瓜不让我一起玩儿了。他们说我作弊，把我踢出来了。”  
“那你从哪儿得到的这副牌？”  
“我……”他的声音低沉下去，翻着白眼重重地叹了口气，“我偷来的。从那些傻瓜那里。”  
美盯着他，而他以令人震惊的耐心等待着。几个星期前她会当着他脏兮兮的脸，把门狠狠摔上。现在……她露出微笑，“詹米森。”  
她再一次看到他露齿而笑，看到他琥珀色的眼睛里露出“我就知道”的眼神。“要我说，他们把我踢出游戏就是仗势欺人，你应该冲他们吼。”  
“或者我可以就这样让你进来。但之后你必须把牌还回去。成交？”  
“好吧，”他摆着手嘟囔，就好像还牌这事只有一丁点儿的希望似的。与之相比，他还牌之前先把他们都炸上天的可能性还更大些。“你这地方不错。”他环顾她小小的房间之后，如此评价道。他的目光徘徊在她床头上那雪花般的装饰灯上。“闻起来也好香。我觉得我终于能呼吸了。你到底喷了什么？”  
美关上了门。“我什么都没喷。这里只是闻起来不像汽油或者烟雾。所以你才能呼吸。”  
“有意思。我喜欢。感觉自己已经脱胎换骨了。”  
他们彼此之间的关系主要是在最近几周里才有所进展的。美一开始并不喜欢他，但她渐渐明白她评价他的标准过于严苛了，也从没考虑到他们拾荒者的出身。她甚至都没想到，就算刚刚也没想到，也许狂鼠能更好的呼吸是因为这里的空气不是澳大利亚那被污染过的空气了。他的个性对于她来说太难把控了，就像刚从一场冗长的睡眠中醒来就直直地走进龙卷风的漩涡里，过于强烈了。强烈到她会对他说些不公平的话，稍后她就发现那些话并不属实。有一天，为了使她不再沮丧，他为她唱了一首歌，并邀她跳了一支舞。而她不再被那些狭隘的偏见所蒙蔽，他们的关系也日渐改观。他们甚至偶尔会在压力大的时候一起翩翩起舞。  
她对他的厌恶，他对她的忍耐，都渐渐变成了包容与耐心。而那迅速地转化为了一种奇特的友谊。  
美总是提醒自己，每当她对他粗鲁以待的时候，他从没有以牙还牙过，一次都没有。  
那个恶魔般的澳大利亚爆破手确实知道哪些时候不应该挑起事端。有时候。  
“让我把这些东西都收走，”她说，坐回她的桌子旁，拢起散落的文件。  
狂鼠的视线飘过她的肩膀，“这些生灰的都是什么东西，哈？”  
“研究。”她回答道，把文件都堆叠在一起。“恩……非常老的研究。是在我急冻之前的。我想试试看里面有没有东西能在现在的世界里排上用场。”  
“这研究可用到了不少数学啥的。啧。”  
她坐在她的椅子里转向他。他走开，再次观察着她的房间，哪怕她的房间似乎没什么可看的。“科学和数学是并存的。他们像家人。或者……或者情人。他们经常结合在一起，创造些对这个世界有益的东西。”  
他短促地笑了笑，他精瘦的肩膀随着他的笑容轻颤着。随后他对她露出邪恶的大笑，“情人，诶？更像是炮友吧。”  
她的嘴唇微微张开，也许别人会被他无耻的评价而震惊。但美最近渐渐了解他，她发现他的言语并没有令她惊讶。更令人震惊的是，她竟然也轻轻地笑起来：“他们不是一样的吗？”  
他耸肩。“不一样。一个好炮友可是不会产生‘情’的。至少以我的经验来看，不会。”他补充道，咯咯笑了会又突然停下来。“你有过情人吗？”  
她眼镜下大大的眼睛眨了眨，但她并不觉得尴尬或者难堪。另一件奇怪的事儿，最近在他身边她总感到一种奇异的安全感。估计是因为对于詹米森·法耶克斯来说，什么事儿都不算太出线。“有过啊，我当然有过。”  
“嗯。好吧，我猜这样咱们都没法确定它们是不是同一回事了。”  
那是什么意思？她思索着，但并没直接问出来。“你也一直利用科学和数学。你不像我一样写出公式来，但你也一定要进行某些运算才能制造你的炸弹。不是所有都符合计算。”她喃喃低语，想起来他仅仅在这周就被火燎到多少次，“但那也需要极高的智商，才能创造出来你做的那些东西。”  
狂鼠转向她，他的金属手敲在他的胸膛上咚咚作响，“那句可直击我冷漠的心灵啊，亲爱的。”  
美调皮地对他翻白眼，“没别的地方坐了。”她跳上床，靠在她松软的海绿色枕头上。“玩什么？”  
“玩儿，”他用夸张的动作挥舞着手臂然后扑通一下跳在她面前的床铺上，宣布道：“战争。”  
她的眼睛因迷惑而眯起来。“你确定你想要玩‘战争’？不是拉米500或者德州扑克？”  
“是啊，为什么不呢？”他说。他躺在床的另一侧，用手肘支着脑袋，显然十分自在。“不用想得太多，还能聊天。路霸不怎么说话而且他痛恨失败，而那些傻瓜就只是沉默地坐在那里，试图用策略赢过对方。没意思，小雪花儿，一点儿意思都没有。”  
她耸了耸肩。他开始发牌。“好吧。就玩儿战争了。”  
美想不起来上次玩这种给小孩子玩的简单游戏 是什么时候了。当她还驻扎在南极洲监测站的时候，他们在等待天气晴朗起来好外出工作时，经常会在玩游戏的时候，设些赌注，赌输了就要承担那些无趣的工作。她猛然回过神来，翻开她的牌来看看她有没有赢得这场“战争”。他们安静地玩着牌，只有在狂鼠赢一小局的时候会喘不过气来一样咯咯笑，短暂的打破这片宁静。  
“这会吓到某些人的，你懂的。甜美又可爱得无可救药的美灵居然有个情人。多大一桩绯闻。”  
她翻了下牌，冲他眨眨眼睛。她的“2”输给了他的“10”。“我不懂。有这么难以置信吗？”  
狂鼠嗤笑，用力地耸耸肩。金色的眉毛有一边高高挑起，就像他自己都不明白一样。“不知道。一定是因为那双棕色的动漫一样的大眼睛和那玫瑰花蕾一样的嘴唇。眼镜也很迷人，还有你那天使般的声音感觉能让婴儿停止哭泣。”他停了一瞬，目光瞥向她，发现她一点都没被逗笑。他便冲她大笑起来。  
只是调戏而已，她想，但仍然被激恼了。她知道无意中她总给人一种甜美的印象。“那些事情没有任何意义。我又不是小孩子。”  
“你当然不是了。”他同意，因为一次输掉了4张牌而低声哀叹，“所以你和谁做淘气的事儿了？在你那长长的冰中打盹之前还是之后？”  
“詹米森。”她喃喃唤他的名字。  
“怎么啦？你觉得我会告诉路霸？我们不聊我们上过的人，在我讲到有趣的部分之前他就会狠狠给我一下子！说吧，只是有趣儿的聊天。我们可以当闺蜜啊。”  
她忍不住大笑起来。美不知道狂鼠能不能当一个好闺蜜，但就算他只向队伍里的一个人告密，他们也会知道她并不是个没被碰过的处子身了。她是一个成年女性，就像其他人一样有自己的需求。没什么可羞愧的。“我在南极洲检测站有个同事。他很友善，也很寂寞，而且我们都很冷。不是什么认真的关系，但是在大雪漫天的那几个月是必需的。”  
“办公室恋情，哈？”  
“更像是办公室友谊，不过多了点附加利益。”一场以悲剧结尾的友谊，她这么想道，但没有说出口。她是唯一的幸存者，也比所有她认识的人都长寿。“我猜我们都需要接触，和温暖。没有什么比得上人体的温度。”  
“哦哦，我喜欢这句话。”他露出一个恶魔般的笑容，“海边挺冷的。现在是谁在给你取暖呢？”又一次，她看起来一点都没被逗笑，只是安静地拿走了他大部分的牌。他只剩5张了。“过界了吗？或者我应该把你那玫瑰花瓣一样撅起来的唇瓣当做是一个大写的‘拒绝’？”  
“你呢，法尔克斯？”她反问，凝视着他，手上甚至继续玩着牌。“我的事情已经说的足够多了。”  
“没啥有趣的情史，美，这是事实。这些拾荒者现在是全世界的公民了，而世界就是我们的特别女伴儿。我们没时间让你们这些姑娘爽上天，也没时间让自己爽一爽。”  
“你说的这些事，”她小声说，目光一直在手牌上，“你一直都这么粗俗吗？”  
“当然了。你现在对詹米的忍耐度又提升了吧。而且我怎么会在这帮傻瓜里找个好情人呢？除了你，美。”他友好地更正道，哪怕美又赢走了更多的牌，而他手上只剩最后2张了。“真正的欢愉来源于别处。你想感受一些热量？”下次我让你按下按钮，你可以引爆一些炸弹。”  
她双手把她的牌举起来，余光瞥到他不知什么时候踢掉了他的靴子。她以为那些绷带不算什么，但他脚下甚至都缠着绷带。“你是不是又想表现得很粗苏？”  
他爆发出一阵大笑时，她一言不发。狂鼠把脸埋进她的床铺里，笑得肩膀耸动。“你真是个宝贝儿。想制造更多炸弹吗，小雪花？你需要一个人来按下你身上的引爆装置吗？”  
也许。  
什么？不，她想，责备着自己。现在是最不该想这些事儿的时候。她正在试图重建守望先锋，阻止黑爪，在这个新世界里找到一个新的安身之处。当他们的任务完成，守望先锋再也不被需要的时候，她会做些什么呢？她是一个跟不上时代的科学家。她……孤身一人。  
她现在有朋友了，但是家人呢？那些她曾经熟悉的人，那些她会建立持久关系的人呢？他们都去世了。就连她的研究都过时了。  
没有任何东西比得上人体的温度。  
美叹了口气，想起来，这真的很傻，他们成了那种会在玩牌时聊天的闺蜜。她决定更调皮一些，哪怕这感觉是被逼无奈的。“我想我的科学也许需要一些数学才能得出有益的结果。”  
“太对了！”他叫道，然后翻过了最后一张牌。是一张K。“更棒了，有人应该给你一个吻。给冰雪公主一个经典的美好的澳大利亚热吻，嗯？”  
她的指尖在她刚刚打出的牌上一下下地点着。“哪有什么更棒的？一个澳大利亚人的吻怎么就更棒了？”  
狂鼠终于停下了他那听上去永不停歇的咯咯笑，似乎不管赢没赢这局牌，他都会这么笑出来。他皱了皱眉头，撅起嘴，露出既迷惑又惊讶的奇怪表情。“这我就不懂了，”他嘟囔着，与她目光交接，“别告诉我没人吻过你。我是个很积极的家伙，但这事儿会把我这样的人都变沮丧。”  
“我当然被吻过，”她带着一丝挫败回答道，靠着枕头屈起了膝盖。“很明显咱们说的不是同一件事儿。吻在澳大利亚和在中国的含义不一样吗？吻就是吻。”  
“你从没听说过澳大利亚式热吻吗？”  
她突然感到一丝莫名的紧张。美决定翻开她的牌。是一张Ace牌，她赢了牌局。她整理好她赢的所有牌，将它们放到了他的金属手掌中。“游戏结束，詹米森。”  
“不，游戏肯定还没结束。”他生气地说，把牌堆随意塞进口袋。“吻并不只是一个吻。吻有上千种方式，，最有意思的部分就是所有方式都试个遍。或者，你懂的……和特定的人用特定的方式。不是每个人都能得到一个澳式热吻。”  
“我不知道你在说什么，”她看着他跪坐起来。  
“不知道在中国你们怎么叫。”他开始解释，凝视着她，眼神中带着令人紧张的兴味。“比如我亲了你，把舌头伸进了你的嘴里，这就是个法式热吻，对吧？”  
美深深吸了口气，她突然意外地——又或许是无可救药地——想象他那么做的画面。她忍住不吞咽，忍下坐立不安的慌张。“对，我想是的。”  
“一个澳式热吻也同样，只不过不是亲你的嘴唇。”  
她太好奇了，忍不住询问，她的好奇心对于她来说就像呼吸一样自然。她小心地注视着他，“那你亲我哪里呢？”  
“我亲在……”狂鼠说道，似乎用了片刻来思考他紧接下来的行动。他投降般举起手，给她一个温柔的笑容，示意他人畜无害。美这段日子以来已经明白他不会伤害到她。但他仍然做出示意让她再次认清这个事实，然后非常轻柔的伸出两只手指，他本来的和金属的手指，放在她靠在枕头上的、弯曲的膝盖上方。没有再等待，他拉开她的膝盖，展开了她的大腿。“这里。”  
突然很冷。太冷了，就像门在缓缓关闭，她又会在冰里陷入沉睡，更多的时间，更多的生命，又会从她身上流走。美能感觉到她脊柱中间的寒冰，感觉到那寒冰爆裂开来，紧紧攀上了她的肩膀，在她失去体温的时候让她动弹不得。她感觉自己在颤栗。  
她的腿被张开了，而他就坐在那里，坐在她的腿间。他会马上放开她，而她就不能维持这个姿势。她冻坏了，安安静静，独自一人。非常冷，除了她的膝盖，除了他手指短暂接触过的那一点点肌肤。  
只有那儿，火焰般温热。  
“和法式热吻一样，”他告诉她，他的声音让那寒冷的感觉蔓延到她颈间，“但是在下面。”  
美合拢双腿，坐直了些，强迫那寒冷散去些。那怪异的感觉没了，但仍然有痴缠的零星寒冷残留在她的骨头里。她感觉自己仿佛在很远的地方。就算他们正坐在同一张床上，她仍然感觉自己仿佛身处在暴风雪中央，被丢在那里数年，而她的同伴在她周围安静地死去。  
“你刚才怎么不说？”她说，试图回应他从未离开她身上的视线。她这到底是怎么了？怎么他妈的突然这么冷？  
他点点头。“你说你不懂，所以我解释给你听。而且你表现的就像从来没有人吻过你。那种吻。”  
“不是每个人都知道这个词，”她辩解道，她的声音充满了尖刻，在他们成为朋友之前，她声音里总是带着这种尖刻。  
“而且不是所有人都被吻过。我就直白地说了吧，这真是个令人痛哭的遗憾。你上的那个吃现成饭的人，还有他之前的所有人，显然不知道他们和你这样的淑女应该干点什么。”  
“你这是在说什么？”  
“我是说，你是Ace级女人，名副其实的优质女人。一个美人。”  
“不是，”她恼怒道，然后停下来，她突然意识到他的所有评价……不可思议地好。尤其是从詹米森·法耶克斯嘴里说出来，那是她听过的最棒的恭维。“我是问，什么叫‘吃现成饭的人’？”  
他看起来有点沮丧，他的双臂僵硬地交叉着。“那是说他是个懒骨头。哪个情人，或者说炮友，或者别的什么，会不给他的女人一个吻？外面那么多平庸的家伙，他们让我想吐。这就是他们不像咱们一样有天赋的原因，美。”  
“詹米森，”她轻轻地说，也许他之前讨好她的言语已经足以让她冲他微笑，“我当然被……那样吻过。冷静点。”  
他审视着她。为什么那样子看起来奇异的可爱？他眼神里蕴含着极大的担忧……真的非常可爱。“你不是在骗我吧，不是吧？”  
“没骗你。”她叹气，又伸手揉揉眼镜下的眼镜。她膝盖上的温暖已经消逝了，她能感觉到。她想让那温暖回来，又觉得这个想法非常好笑。“这段对话变诡异了。”  
“诡异？”他问道，夸张地后退。“一点都不诡异。这是伙伴间正常的成人对话。你让一个澳洲人亲过下面吗？”  
她的嘴唇又嘟起来：“我有种感觉如果我说没有过的话，你也不会感到太惊讶。”  
他露齿而笑，“你懂我就像懂一本科学书籍，亲爱的。”他脸上的表情随即变了，就像他们在执行任务中而周围突然过于安静，让人不能放松下来。他们会徘徊直到敌人出现，他们就能保护，或者用拾荒者的话来说，赢得他们的报酬。那时她就能在他脸上看到这种表情。这表情混合着全神贯注、预判、强烈的欢愉和令人着迷的激动。在静默中，就像她那样的科学家一样，他对于在哪里放置他的炸弹和陷阱才能对他们最有利了如指掌。  
但火焰如此温暖，而她那么冷。  
“咱俩现在是伙伴啦，你和我。”他说道，一只手指在他们之间前后摇晃着以示强调，“如果你感兴趣的话……我可以给你一个吻。”  
美不知道该专注在哪件事儿上：詹米森刚刚对她说的话，还是那股寒冷在她的肌肤下融化的感觉，就像温热的水一样抚慰了寒冰之前停留的地方。之前，她觉得自己在颤栗，现在这颤栗因为眼前不远的烈火的热量而减轻了。她已经很久没有感受到这种温度了。  
那寒冰是个孤独的地方。孤独，漆黑，那么冷。  
“詹米森。”  
“从我走进这里开始，你好像叫了好多次我的名字。”他又一次露齿而笑，那笑容不像平日里那般玩味，看起来十分真诚。“怎么样，小雪花？想要一个来自土生土长澳洲人的澳式热吻吗？”  
再一次，她的想象力泛滥起来。之前那是个法式热吻的场景，但现在是他再次舒展开她的双腿，那金发脑袋埋在其中。这一次美忍不住吞咽，越发感到紧张。紧张是个坏事儿，对吧？或许她并不想要，或许她该拒绝他。  
又或许……她想要感受到人体的温度，而他确实一直很温暖。  
“我看不出来澳大利亚人怎么就能更擅长这个，”她喃喃，“没有人因为在某个地方出生，就天生具有这种技能。”  
“那是与生俱来的，美。你也不能说服我。这是一种血誓。实际上，小穴是我们最喜欢的词语之一。有时候它甚至是一种表达亲热的方式！有时候，”他补充道，“并非总是。它可以代表两种意思。”  
他真的认为单凭是个澳大利人他就具有了非同寻常的技巧？不知怎的，她一点都不吃惊。“我想你可能并不了解它为什么叫‘澳式热吻’。只是个玩笑而已。文字游戏。”  
“为什么不让我证明给你看呢？恩？作为科学家，你不是应该急切地想要证明这个疯狂的理论毫无根据吗？”  
她开始好奇了。非常好奇。而他似乎十分热切。她之前认识过热切想要伏在女人下身的男人嘛？这想法令她颤抖，是好的颤抖，而不是因寒冷而引发的那种。  
“这也许不是个好主意。”她说，即使那温暖迫近了些，近到就在她的牛仔短裤上方。“那团队呢？你呢？”  
狂鼠皱眉，“团队？这里没有团队，我只看到了你和我。你也别担心詹米我。如果你不想的话，不用报答也不用轮流。只是个吻而已。轻巧又随意。”  
她的小腹仿佛有什么东西翻搅着。她突然清晰地意识到：在关闭锁好的门的掩护下，昏暗的灯光里，他们正坐在她的床上。天色很晚了，不需要执勤，也没有任务，没有战斗，没有报告。现在是业余时间，她可以在这段时间里做任何她想做的事儿。她甚至可以让她的队友给她一个吻……  
但就像他说的那样，她垂目看向自己搭在大腿上的双手，提醒自己：在她的房间里他们不是队友。他们只是朋友。在她和她的同事睡到一起之前也是朋友，之后也是。这完全有可能，她已经知道自己可以应付这种情况。一个吻算得了什么？不过是为了体验一下，打发他们的无聊时光，不用回报的释放……  
轻巧又随意。  
“好吧。”她低声答应。  
他开心起来。那暖意也随之更甚。她向那火源靠近了些。“真的吗？”  
美点头，“轻巧又随意。如果你能做到的话，我也行。”  
他开心地笑起来，在她的床上趴下。他看上去就像是一条渴极了的正要舔舐水碗的狗，那画面让一股战栗顺着她的脊柱震颤上来。老天爷，她有些羞耻地想着，也许她比她意识到的更需要这个。  
“轻巧又随意是我的中间名，”他告诉她，扭动着调整了一下他的假肢。“不用紧张，我知道我在做什么。没必要给这关系贴个什么时髦的标签。”  
“我不是紧张，只是没想到……”她停顿，抿了抿嘴唇。  
“没想到伏在你腿间的竟然是我？”他接话，冲她大笑。她脸颊浮起的红晕更深了。他觉得这样的她十分迷人。“没关系的，我不见怪。”狂鼠往前挪动，靠得离她更近，跪坐起来。她没躲闪，但她似乎不太确定她应该做什么。口活儿一般不像这样商量好才来的，至少以她的经历来看不是。  
“所以，在给你演示澳洲人怎么做之前……我只想让你知道一旦你想让我停下就告诉我一声。不论咱们到了哪一步。你说不要了我就会离开，什么都不会问。明白了吗？”  
他又这样了，这么可爱。他说那些话的时候声音听起来有些不同，和他平常极度兴奋的癫狂完全不一样。他说那些话的方式就好像那不容商量，而他需要她的认同。那就好像她听到他的话并理解他是全世界最重要的事。  
她胃里翻搅的感觉蔓延到了胸口。  
美点头，说出她此时此刻才意识到的事实：“我相信你。”  
他又稍稍退缩，但很快用一个温柔的笑容掩饰。上次有人对他说“我相信你”是什么时候了？他似乎很快就忘记了这想法。“放松。就在你的枕头上躺下来。找个舒服点的姿势。”  
就算离他这么近，她仍有空间躺下来。他的手再次伸向她的膝盖，就连那只金属手都十分温暖。美躺在枕头上，又坐起来，把发簪摘下放到一旁，她可不希望发簪扎到脑袋。她那棕褐色的头发散落到肩膀上。通常情况下她的头发都乱糟糟的。一个大部分时间都宅在实验室的女人，怎么会每天都担心她的头发是不是看起来很棒呢？把头发都用发簪箍起来然后就不管它，这样可简单多了。那种看起来就像刚刚起床的样子是她的个人风格，她觉得这样挺好。  
美又躺下来，发现他在凝视她。他一直都这样，看什么都毫无顾忌。这之前让她十分恼火，但现在她懂了。他的世界确实曾被炸上天，在还有机会的时候，为什么不看那些你想看的东西呢？她不太确定他究竟在看哪里。他的目光落在她的脸颊上，在她散落在枕头上如同张开的羽翼一样的棕色秀发上徘徊。  
狂鼠似乎从他刚刚沉浸其中的短暂出神中回过神来，恼火地叹气，轻轻摇了摇头，然后抓过她的膝盖，把她的大腿再次分开。  
他刚才告诉她要舒服点，所以她试图照做，就算她大腿内侧因为好久没这样被张开而感到一阵阵绷紧。她把一只手臂枕在脑袋下面，另一只放在肚子上。她脸上的红晕不曾消退。  
他不再浪费时间，伸手摸向他想吻她的地方，她不由睁大了眼睛。他用那只真手直触目标，就在她短裤裆部上方。这让她的脚趾蜷缩起来。她吞咽了一下，看着他涂黑的指尖按在她的皮肤，感觉到他的手掌在来回摩擦。他的动作很轻柔，因为牛仔布对于那样娇嫩的地方来说还是太硬了，但她还是很舒服。尤其是当他屈起大拇指，似乎是在探索他还未真正目睹的她的花瓣。上下，来回，那来回探索的触感似乎是在试图摸清她，接着他的手指停留在他探索到的她的敏感点上，轻柔按压。  
美轻轻抽了一口气。  
他又露齿而笑。她甚至看到了他金牙的闪亮，就在他更加明亮的眼睛下面。明亮到仿佛正在散发骄傲的光芒。  
“只是让你做好准备。”他告诉她，调皮的笑容毫无躲闪之意。他用他的金属手指就像蜘蛛一样，从她大腿下方一点点向上攀，慢慢伸向她短裤的纽扣和拉链。他轻轻一挑，纽扣应声而开。拉锁也随之被拉开。等她回过神来的时候，他正把她的短裤脱下来，随手把它扔到地板上。他正要低头伏向她，她终于呼了口气。  
“等等。”她喘息着。  
他马上抬起头来，“诶？”  
“你的……”她感觉到自己心跳如雷，深深地吸了一口气。她凝望着他，眼镜在她头顶的落雪一般的灯光下闪着光亮。“你的脸太脏了。在吻我之前，你得去清洗一下。”  
他僵住了片刻，然后爆发大笑。“该死，小雪花儿，你吓着我了。我还以为自己连尝一下的机会都没有就得离开了呢。”他看着她伸手去够身旁的抽屉，小小的白色内裤完美地地贴合她臀部的曲线。她打开一包婴儿湿巾塞到他的手里。他接下湿巾擦脸——只有这种时候他才会在意做这种事情——仔细擦了擦嘴唇附近的地方。白湿巾变成了油灰色。  
他清理的时候——她很感激他在嘴唇和下巴部分付出了额外努力——美瞥了一眼他的头顶，看到了他乱糟糟的金色发尾结着一块块油灰，她不想让那些东西掉在她身上，所以她抬起了手想要帮他擦干净。  
她立刻痛苦地尖叫出声，手畏缩回胸前。  
“喂，亲爱的，小心点。”狂鼠拉出她的手腕，仔细审视着。她的指尖稍稍泛红。“我不想打击你，但你不能触碰那些烫得冒烟的东西。”  
“这怎么可能呢？”她问道，因为疼痛而一阵瑟缩。  
“真的要问我这个？你还能瞬间冰冻治疗自己呢？你的手指没受伤，就是烫得有点红。可怜的宝贝儿。”他握住她的双手，小心翼翼地举起，低头不断亲吻着她的指尖。  
亲吻总能让一切感觉好些。疼痛感逐渐消散，美意识到她的指尖是他最先亲吻的地方，而不是本来预计好的那里。单纯只为抚慰烧伤疼痛的，甜美的，小小的亲吻。  
他火一般的头发几乎破坏了气氛……但现在她更想感受他的亲吻了。  
路霸体型庞大，总是陪伴在狂鼠身旁和他一起周游世界。任何人一直待在路霸这种体型的男人旁边都会显得很渺小。 结果美每次靠近狂鼠，都会惊讶于狂鼠实际上有多强壮。比她强壮的人多得是，但他足足比她高出一英尺多。她的手在他的手掌里看起来像是什么精致易碎的东西，而他似乎占据了床上大部分空间，用他修长的四肢——他还属于人类的两肢——他身体的其他部分看起来精瘦而富有肌肉线条。他脑袋上的烟灰不时滴在他的肩膀上。这场景提醒了她，从来没有像他这样的男人曾上过她的床，充分准备好想要取悦她。他是她所不了解的一切，是她想要远离的一切。  
那感觉令人战栗。这全新的体验已然脱轨。  
又或许。她注视他用湿巾擦头发以避免烫伤自己。她想，或许一切正应如此。  
美按照之前的姿势躺回枕头上。狂鼠琥珀色的目光垂落在她的内裤上。  
看着他专注的脸，那感觉很奇特。他专注地看着那里，因为他相信他能让她舒服。美好奇，她这样的凝视会不会让他有点紧张。但他似乎毫不在意，或者根本没注意到她的凝视是否意味着她会让他停下来。他的指尖回到她的内裤上，沿着她大腿的内侧向上游走，手指陷进没有牛仔裤遮挡的更加柔软的嫩肉里，来回摩擦，直到触碰到她柔软温润的密处，中指轻划过她的花瓣，细细地描绘着她的形状。  
为她做足前戏。  
隔着那一层轻薄的布料，他的手指不轻不重地按压着，感受她温热的穴口。她再次听到了自己的心跳声，随着他的动作不断加快。那股寒意在她体内渐渐融化。她能感觉到热意四散涌动，到她的脸颊，她的脖颈，她的腿间。感觉很好，她这么想着，眯了眯眼。他的手指稍稍用力，以非常缓慢的速度上移。他做这事的时候非乎寻常的耐心。他知道会让她最舒服的地方，而他的手指终于达到了那里，她隐秘的花蕊。  
美溢出一声娇喘。  
“就在这儿呢。”狂鼠喃喃着自言自语，用两只手指摩擦她的花蕊，跪坐的腿向后伸，向下探身，古铜色的肚皮贴在了床上。当他调整好姿势，她能感觉到他肩膀上的赤裸皮肤传来的热意。那热意源源不断，之前席卷她的寒意渐渐完全消散。“得稍微挑逗你一下。必须得这样。”  
“当然了。”她叹息着。这让他不禁暗笑。他怎么能不挑逗她呢？自从他们相遇的那天起他就爱上了调戏她的感觉。  
他俯身，脑袋悬在她花蕊上方，抬眼注视她。当他们的目光交汇，她的身体因羞赧而微颤，心想他马上就要炫耀他们澳洲人天生就会的技巧了。他突然伸出舌头，沿着她内裤那下陷的细缝舔出一道水光。  
只是简单的一舔，她就忍不住剧烈地颤抖起来。  
他的手臂环着她的大腿，用金橘色的金属手指紧紧勾着她内裤的边缘，勒出她小穴的形状。他用舌头不断来回舔弄着，直到白色的布料被他的口水濡湿成暗色。她用沁着泪花的眼睛注视他的舌头，那缓慢来回的动作让她的下腹一阵紧缩。他只是专注的那么舔弄着。即使她想要更多，更湿，更深。美有些不耐烦了，她甚至挺起了臀部迎合他，试图得到更大的欢愉。  
狂鼠邪恶地笑着，舌头在触碰到她的花珠前离开了。  
“现在想让我吻你了吗，亲爱的？”他戏弄地问道。该死的，他当然知道她想要更多，想要那舌头直接触及她的嫩肉。他满足了她一半的愿望，脸颊贴近她的大腿根部轻轻舔了舔那里的一丝肌肤。  
美只是点点头，举起双手放在脑袋下面的枕头上。  
“求我。”  
混蛋。他现在就是个混蛋，但她想要那温暖。“求你。”她低声哀求。  
他笑起来，鼻子随之皱了皱，他努力让自己的笑声听起来柔和一些，这样就不至于毁掉气氛。他的人造手指纠缠着她的内裤，轻轻把它拉到一侧。她屏住了呼吸，因在他面前第一次露出了自己的私密部位而感到紧张。有点陌生，又有点畏惧……接着她感受到他温暖的呼吸，接着是他柔软的舌头。  
她双手紧紧攥着枕头，那阵紧张也完全消散。  
他的一切都那么火辣。  
他的舌头没有深入，而是轻柔而富有技巧地舔弄着花穴的边缘。她绷紧了身体，艰难地努力保持呼吸。但她几乎只能感觉到那她很久没享受过的舔弄。一切都那么暖，让她不再记得那寒意。不是她所爱的那种就像是落雪一般的灯光和她会造出来的冰一样的微凉。而是自从她打开冷冻舱的门、回到这崭新的世界之后，那种似乎在她体内扎根的漆黑的、孤独的刺骨冰寒。这两者之间有很大区别，她很清楚。只是从未告诉过任何人。  
她再也感觉不到那冰寒了，只能感觉到他柔软的舌。  
他用那只真手轻轻撑开她的花瓣儿，好来舔弄她的花珠，给她她所渴求的快感。没有吮吸，没有啃咬，没有用牙齿轻扯。他的舌头在她的花珠上转圈，那濡湿的感觉和不间断地动作让她不时喘息。他的舌尖下滑到她的花穴，稍稍滑入又马上抽出，让她的花穴温热起来。那濡湿的她体内的温热感。她渴望更多。而他再次抽出舌尖不给她。他的嘴唇吸允着她肥厚的花瓣，带出一片啧啧水声。  
他满意地发出一声喟叹。  
“美味。”他从喉咙深处发出感叹，把她的内裤完全脱拽下来，让她就像他银盘上完全备好的餐点一样。狂鼠抬起她的双腿，架在他的肩上，揉捏着内侧嫩肉。“你真是个甜美的女人。”  
他重新埋进她的双腿间。她甚至能听到他湿滑的舌头拨弄着她的花珠的声音。她忍不住轻声娇喘，扭动着身体，宽松的冰蓝色毛衣滑落到肩膀下面，文胸的带子也随之滑落，他灼热的气息温暖着她裸露的肌肤。她的酥胸随着喘息起起伏伏，只有当他的舌头绕着她的花珠盘旋时才会因为屏住的呼吸而短暂停歇。  
他吮吸着她的花穴，嘴唇离开时依依不舍的发出湿漉漉的 “啵”的一声。  
他是对的，她的思绪飘远，稍稍弓起背，摇了摇脑袋好用脸颊蹭蹭枕头。真的就像一个法式热吻。  
但澳式热吻更好。  
当他用手指牢牢地固定住她的大腿时，他用一种奇特的方式吻住了她另一张甜美的“小嘴”，使得美细小的呻吟爆发出一个亢奋的高音。他吸允着她的蜜穴像是一个饥饿干渴的旅人在吸食一个饱满多汁的水果，就好像只有她甜美的汁液能维持他的生命。美不得不低下头看他，她必须得看看这场景。  
他的眼睛正直直凝视着她，带着仿佛他的火焰一般的炙热光芒。  
她真的能看到他眼中的火焰。  
她啜泣，娇喘着呼唤他的名字。“詹米。”  
狂鼠伸出了舌头，牢牢地抵着她，在她的腿间来回轻舐。他的舌头用完美的力度滑进她蜜穴所有的罅隙。他的薄唇与下巴因沾满她的爱液而泛着水光，但他的舌头并没有停下来。当她从喘息中溢出他的名字时，他一只膝盖跪坐起来。估计趴着的姿势有些不太舒服了。  
她想知道他是不是硬了。  
“别停。”她喘息着说，她柔软的胸脯起起伏伏，毛衣上卷，将柔软的小腹暴露给他。她能感觉到他的手掌从她的大腿上移到小腹，在那里用手指轻点着。那双手可以轻易握住她的双峰。她微微喘息、轻声呻吟，意识到自己想让他抚摸自己的双乳，想要全部的他，因为他是身体那么温暖的一个人。一个主动要吻她的人……  
美的手落下，紧紧抓着床单。他似乎不想让她的手落在那里，双手从她的小腹上移开只为抓住她的手腕，将她的手指引导到他现在无害的头发中。她十指陷入他的发丝中，紧紧拢住那些野性的金发，时而松开，用柔软的指肚摩挲着他的脑袋，她情不自禁地摇晃丰腴的臀部，下意识的迎合他的嘴唇，渴求能与他更加紧密的相连。他唇舌带来的每一次细微的拨弄或大力的吸允都使她轻颤痉挛，她每次娇喘都难以抑制地带出破碎的呻吟。她快到了，她能感觉到，那快感顺着她的脊柱从小腹蔓延开来，在她脑海里翻滚。  
狂鼠的嘴唇在她身上，他的舌头来来回回，缠绵环绕。没有丝毫停顿。也许他知道她快到了，想结束她痛苦而甜蜜的折磨，又或许他想制造另一种爆炸，和平日里能让楼房坍塌玻璃粉碎的那种同样令人满意。她闭上眼睛，轻轻娇喘出一丝气息又急急的吸了回去，手放在他的发间，几乎感觉不到他的脑袋前后探寻。  
如果他干她，那会是什么感觉……  
她高潮的时候并不吵闹。事实上，她高潮的时候带着一种淫荡的甜美感。她柔软的蜜穴随着心跳开合收缩，她淫荡的甜美让他不禁对着她的小穴喘着粗气。她婉转娇啼，弓起后背。她丰腴得不可思议的胸脯颤抖着，她发出那些见鬼的甜腻的微弱呻吟，让他不得不抓住了她的腰身，在她因为强烈的欢愉弓身时帮她维持好姿势。他在美敏感的嫩肉上喘着气，美因这感觉而娇喘不止，她的手滑出他的发间，落到自己腰间他的手上。他金属的和肉体的一对手指，扭动到她的指间，与她的手指纠缠不清，又紧紧缠绕。 当他仔细将她舔干净的时候，她颤抖着，甚至开口让他停下来。这感觉太激烈，太好了。她听到身下传来的他嘴唇发出的轻柔的吮吸声，更多的吻，让她保持安静和满足。  
难以动弹，所以她保持现在的姿势。自从上次别人让她高潮，已经过了太久了，比她实际感觉到的还要久。她都忘记不用费力自己动的高潮是什么感觉了。她什么都没做；只是放松。她甚至都不用为了这不求回报的行为而脱掉衣服。  
澳洲人真的能给人最好的澳式热吻吗？她不敢肯定，但是她确实没体验过更好的。  
又或者最好的只是他，还有他的舌头。  
狂鼠把手从她的手中抽出来。他再次放松地躺下来，用手掌擦掉嘴边她闪亮的蜜液。他从她仍然张开着的双腿间爬坐起来，瘦削的身影笼罩了她泛红的双颊、凌乱的秀发和心满意足的半眯着的眼睛。他伸手用两指夹住她的眼镜，戴回她的发间。当她忽闪的眼睛与他的目光相遇，他咧嘴一笑。  
“没有人能像澳洲人一样去吻。”他这么告诉她。她甚至能嗅到他洋溢出的骄傲。  
她意识到他还在她的双腿间，而他们都衣衫半褪。她能感觉到他身体上坚硬的肌肉，他脑袋上头发的质感，和那有天赋的舌头。他还擅长什么呢？她开始胡思乱想。  
他的气味，他身上她的气味，让她的脑袋晕晕乎乎。她只能思考詹米森在她身上放松下来，他们的身体紧密的合在一起，这样她就能知道吻她是否对他产生了影响。她感觉到体内叫嚣着的渴望，那并不是想要更多地感受他主动请缨的吻和释放自己。她眸色转深，感受到了浓浓的欲望。那欲望并不是来自于因为他坚信的什么疯狂理论而接受他的服务，而是真正的单纯的欲望。也许是因为还在那高潮的余韵，也许只是暂时的欲望。他们才刚刚成为朋友。  
那感觉强烈到无法忽略，而她似乎并不在意后果。  
美深深的呼吸，睫毛微颤，眸光忽闪。而他的眼睛宛若火焰，满是生命、死亡和毁灭劈啪作响，但那眼睛就像真实的火焰一样美丽，让人移不开视线。他的面容如此年轻，却又十分苍老。因他所见而坚强，却又因为无人知晓的喜悦而温柔。一张疲惫不堪却又充满希望的容颜。  
就像她的容颜一样。  
她伸手触碰他的脸，只是用指尖轻扫而过。他似乎只是有一点惊讶，她举起手来只为感受他的脸，而她完全没必要这么做。但他没阻止她，也未置一词。她的大拇指蹭过他高耸的颧骨，又滑落到他的下唇。她捧着他的脸颊，径直凝视着他眼里的火焰，那喧嚣的火焰仿佛可以融化掉她体内残留的所有黑暗而孤独的寒冰。  
“吻我。”她低语。  
他用脸颊蹭了蹭她的手掌，以为她只是在示好。“我刚刚才吻过。”  
她摇头。他金色的眉毛因迷惑而皱起来。美轻轻将一只手环过他的后颈，将他的脑袋按下，让他的嘴唇离自己的更近些。她抬起下巴，让他们的嘴唇轻轻相触。  
“吻我这里。”她温热的气息抚过他的唇。  
她能感到他的双手在床单两侧紧握成拳。这让她庆幸还好她没直接将自己潮湿的唇印上他的嘴，就算她现在晕晕乎乎的脑袋和蠢蠢欲动的身体让她真的很想直接这么干。而且她体内的暖意正在逐渐消散，而她对那暖意有着永不停歇的渴望。美不知道他是否想亲吻她的嘴唇，有可能他并不愿意。这已经比他主动提出的那个“吻”要多了，而她不想让他心里不舒服。她想照顾他的感受，就像他之前给她提供了选择，她也想给他这样的机会，一个说不了谢谢的机会。  
狂鼠的嘴角微微扬起，发出一阵咯咯的笑声。那笑声听起来……或许有一点不确定。他会说炮友和情人是不一样的。而无论他现在是什么感觉、什么想法，显然这对他来说是全新的体验。  
但没有任何不适。他点了点头，睁着双眼，亲吻了她的嘴唇。但只是一个小小的亲吻。他很快再次吻了上去，吮吸着她的下唇。他们似乎都在等待着，等待着某种感觉。  
又或者最棒的是毫无感觉。欢愉的空白。除了欲望之外空无一物。  
美双手捧住他的脸，当他们的双唇紧紧相贴，她仿若邀请般张开了濡湿的嘴唇，亲吻瞬间变得更加悱恻缠绵。那吻让他们忘记了其他的一切；忘记了这个世界想把他拖进牢笼桎梏终身，忘记了这个世界曾经淡漠地丢下她自顾前行。没有战争，没有黑爪，没有危机。在这间卧室里，甚至没有守望先锋，也没有团队。  
这里没有团队，我只看到了你和我。  
那激情一股脑地上涌而她的大脑似乎不能正常地运转。她裸着下身而他上身赤裸，尽管如此她也想触碰他的皮肤。当他的舌头滑入她的双唇，她的手掌滑落到他胸口，然后双臂环抱住他精瘦的腰身，手指沿着他背部肌肉的线条来回轻按。那亲吻湿漉漉的、缠绵又性感，非常完美。又有谁，她想，有谁像他这般亲吻过她？来自一个疯狂的男人的一个疯狂的吻。分开的时候他们的双唇间还有湿黏粘连的唾液。她睫毛忽闪，伸出丁香小舌轻舔自己的双唇，仿佛在回味他的味道。但很快他的嘴唇又倾覆而上，他们的舌头纠缠不清。  
她的脑海一片空白而身体仿若火烧般温暖。  
太棒了。  
他继续亲吻着她——事实上几乎是啃食着她，因为，上帝啊，她如此美味——狂鼠身子微微上移，美搂在他背上的双手下滑了些。他在她的触碰下战栗着，这让她不禁好奇上次有人如此触碰他是什么时候的事了。尽管之前他说他没时间给予抑或是感受欢愉，但他似乎为她破例了。但也许这对于他来说十分艰难。也许并不是任何一个人都能和他这样的人相处，也并不是每个人都能应对他所面对的生活。  
亲吻渐渐急促起来，从温柔转变成粗暴，嘴唇张得更开，充满情欲，尤其是当他想要吮吸她的小舌的时候。她的舌头跟随着他的纠缠不清。因为这里除了欢愉之外别无一物，只有源源不断的一波欢愉接着另一波欢愉，而她想永远留在这篇虚无里单纯的感受欢愉。 在她空无一物的脑海里，不想余波，不想后果，不想以后的尴尬，不想那脱下来的内裤，只想着在那雪花一般的灯光下面，在她的床上，和詹米森·法尔克斯亲热。她感觉到他努力弯着身子让他们的耻骨相撞因为他见鬼的高，嘴角不禁溢出一丝叹息。他的内裤碰触到她裸露的仍然湿漉漉的嫩肉，这让她脊柱升起一阵战栗。  
这会很容易，她想，她的手指在他内裤的边缘舞动着。她还湿着，双腿仍然张开，他很容易就能滑入她的身体，让她再次高潮。轻巧又随意，她模糊地想起来。这会轻巧又随意……  
他不断撞着她，一次又一次，就像他真的在进入她一样。这让她无法思考。她随着撞击轻声呻吟着。他们的嘴唇开开合合，温热的气息呼在彼此的脸颊上。美伸手抚向他的短裤裆部，发现他已经硬了，做好了进入她的准备。她只需要把他从布料的束缚中解脱出来。她用另一只手伸向他的裤子拉链，在湿漉漉的亲吻中滑下拉链。他几乎是下意识地喃喃低语：“想操你，美。”  
她继续忙碌着，想要脱下他的内裤。狂鼠想玩弄她的酥胸，却被她皱皱的毛衣所阻挡，但他可以马上把它脱下来。他用真手伸进她的毛衣下面，直接按揉她的乳尖。与此同时美的指尖在他内裤里来来回回按压着……  
房间里突然闪烁着红色警示灯，温斯顿的声音从广播里传来。  
美和狂鼠同时发出一声惊呼，她的手臂攫住他而他再一次趴在了床上，咧着嘴使劲晃了晃脑袋，满脑子的愤怒，迷惑和谨慎。  
他低吼：“这他妈什么鬼？”  
“注意了，守望先锋！”温斯顿在广播里愉快地报告着，“已发现黑爪的行踪，需要我们的协助。以下特工请准备好武器，到运输舰报告：猎空，杰西·麦克雷，天使，我，还有……二位拾荒者。我们将在5分钟后出发。”  
狂鼠被非常吵闹的广播声打扰了。闪烁的警示灯、喇叭的吵闹、提及他和路霸的名字的广播吓到了狂鼠。这广播把他从一分钟前那种非常放松的状态中硬扯出来，这让他陷入了短暂的暴怒。他想让警示灯不再闪烁，想让喇叭里的广播闭嘴。他急忙爬下床，先伸出了右脚却没等假腿落地就站起身来。  
他直接摔在了地板上，发出疼痛的叫声。  
警示灯终于停止了闪烁，广播也不再播报。外面传来了应答任务的特工急匆匆的脚步声。美等到她疯狂的心跳稍微平静下来，逻辑也回到了脑子里之后，她坐起身来，向床下看去。  
“詹米森？”  
狂鼠呻吟了一声，努力站起来。他晃了晃脑袋，因为疼痛而抽了口气，手掌捂在腿间。勃起的时候摔一跤比平时更疼。  
“我操。”他愤怒地嘟囔着，用真脚和木桩假腿保持着平衡。“该死的傻逼猴子，回头得把它剁了，毁了一切……”他面带失望地看向她，看到她坐起身来，衣衫凌乱，她可爱的白色内裤已经穿了回来。他夸张地发出一声沮丧地哀呼。她的秀发有些凌乱，她重新戴上了眼镜，用那双大大的棕色眼睛凝视着他，她玫瑰花瓣一样的嘴唇还有他还没机会好好品尝的那性感饱满的双胸还有……  
在那雪花般的灯光下，她看起来如此完美。而他现在必须离开了。  
“你还好吗？”她轻声问道。  
“不好，我……”狂鼠低头看了看勃起的下体，即使摔疼它也还没完全软下来。她美好的身体在畔他就更没法摆脱勃起了。“我现在很不雅所以我必须去把什么人炸上天。那些人死定了。”  
美做了个深呼吸。他背朝着她整理着，明显是在调整下体的位置来隐藏自己之前的兴起。他背后的肩膀上有一些她指尖留下的浅红色的淡淡抓痕。也许这样更好，她这么告诉自己，把刘海别到而后，露出通红的脸颊。也许和他睡觉是个错误，注定会被什么干扰。太多需要考虑的事了，她差点就毁了团队友好的气氛，在已经很复杂的混合关系里加上性……  
那是个坏主意，她如此总结道。他们才刚刚成为朋友。团队不需要他们彼此乱搞最后搞砸。美试图忽略掉当她看到他拉上短裤拉链、穿上靴子时，她内心深处浮起的失望。  
“我很抱歉。”她突然说道，不太确定自己到底应该说什么。他得去航空舰报道了。“我不该……我并非想……”她沮丧地叹了口气，改口道，“我希望这没有给你带来任何困扰。”  
他挑了挑眉，转身看她，脸上浮起笑容：“没事，我会没事的。詹米我总是处于最优状态。我只是需要偷偷溜出这儿然后……躲在直升梯的什么东西后面就好。不过想把这个脱离脑海会非常难。”他夸张地把身子转向她，傻乎乎地鞠了个躬，“吻你是我的荣幸，我的女士。上下都是。”  
她心中的失落沉甸甸的，但她仍然冲他露出一朵小小的微笑，这样他们就都能顺利遗忘这事继续生活了。奇怪的是法式热吻比澳式的更让她情动。“保证你回来的时候，仅剩的那两肢会安然无恙。”  
“我会尽力的。”他告诉她，推出门口时有些蹒跚。很难不去看她，她坐在那里漂漂亮亮的，面若桃花，刚刚……被亲吻的模样。他用奇怪地姿势，用手从背后打开门，这样他开门的时候视线也不用离开她身上。他这么做的时候差点被门槛绊倒。门徐徐关上，他轻声说：“晚安，美。”  
她举起一只手冲他摇晃，用中文向他道晚安。  
直到门关到只剩缝隙的时候，狂鼠依然凝视着她。他等待了片刻，知道那门严丝合缝地合上而他看不到她了，才转身走向电梯。  
“詹米森。”  
他一头撞到了路霸，大叫着摔倒在地。大个子在他头顶俯视着，散弹枪和钩子在腰带上装配整齐。  
“路霸！”他按住胸膛，抱怨道：“别偷袭我啊，伙计，我这就来了。马上就上那架该死的飞机。”  
虽然他不能完全肯定，但他确定路霸的眼睛正在那副猪面具下注视着他。一潭死水一样的黑色眼睛先是直直地看透他，又转而眺望着美的房门；美明显在房间里，而路霸明显看到狂鼠刚刚从那房间中走出来。从美的房间里走出来的绝不可能是狂鼠，除非……  
狂鼠冲他眨眨眼睛：“不是看起来那样，我发誓。”  
路霸的双眼隐藏在面具下，但狂鼠能感觉到它们在盯着他。路霸了然的哼了声，“詹米森。”  
真是太棒了，他心想，不停眨着眼睛。先是他吓坏了，然后是他的下身还硬着却不得不从美的床上下来，现在还被路霸发现了。被路霸逮到可比被警察逮到可怕多了。而这真是太荒诞了，因为路霸是为他工作的。为了提醒路霸这点，狂鼠举起了一只手。“喂，滚开，路霸。我什么都没干。”  
这是几分钟之内的第二次摔倒，他爬起来，听到了航空引擎的轰鸣声，和那听起来几乎算得上有些不耐烦的警报声。“她在里面好好的。我这就来，你们这些小怂蛋，别哼唧了！”  
他的榴弹和架子和炸弹轮胎已经装载好了。所有人到了现在都了解了无论情况都紧急，狂鼠总是最后一个报道的。队伍里的其他人已经系好了安全带。他路过了麦克雷，把兜里的一堆牌扔了过去。  
“所以是被你拿走了。”麦克雷拖长腔调慢吞吞地说，看上去散落满地的卡牌并没困扰他。  
狂鼠坐到路霸旁边。路霸靠过来替他系上了安全带因为狂鼠总是忘记。狂鼠不发一言，抱着双臂在座椅上弓着身子，竭尽全力不去想那个雪花一样的灯光下的中国女孩。至少他是在去闹大动静的路上。  
他要把黑爪全炸成冒烟的干瘪小碎片儿。  
小穴，他想着，带着非常期待的心情。


End file.
